


Vampire Qualifications

by i_am_made_of_memoriies



Series: Mechtober 2020 [4]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/F, I took the angstiest mechtober prompt and made it funny, Lesbians in Space, Mechtober, Nastya and Carmilla can have good times actually, Tea Parties, this is genuinely just whack dialogue, vampires/death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_made_of_memoriies/pseuds/i_am_made_of_memoriies
Summary: Written for Mechtober 2020 days 10-12 vampires/death“So you’re a vampire?” Nastya punctuated her statement with a delicate sip of tea.“Yeah.” Carmilla offered Nastya an awkward smile. Their relationship was fraught to say the least, but they found themselves enjoying the occasional moment of peace and camaraderie, often when Jonny was planetside wreaking havoc.“So you don’t have blood.” Nastya took another sip of tea, noting how good it was. She would have to ask Carmilla what type it was later.“Well, not human blood. It’s kind of a prerequisite of being a vampire.”“Would that make me a vampire then, too? I don’t have human blood. Plus, I died once and I got better.”or: Nastya and Carmilla spend some quality time together
Relationships: Dr Carmilla & Nastya Rasputina, The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Series: Mechtober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949050
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Vampire Qualifications

**Author's Note:**

> I make literally everything angsty and then I saw the prompt with the most angst potential and was just like what if I made this funny?? also I wrote this in LITERALLY 20 minutes I'm getting behind on these prompts oh boy

“So you’re a vampire?” Nastya punctuated her statement with a delicate sip of tea. 

“Yeah.” Carmilla offered Nastya an awkward smile. Their relationship was fraught to say the least, but they found themselves enjoying the occasional moment of peace and camaraderie, often when Jonny was planetside wreaking havoc. 

“So you don’t have blood.” Nastya took another sip of tea, noting how good it was. She would have to ask Carmilla what type it was later.

“Well, not human blood. It’s kind of a prerequisite of being a vampire.”

“Would that make me a vampire then, too? I don’t have human blood. Plus, I died once and I got better.”

“I think you’ve died more than once.”

“Yes, but that simply is not my point. Am I a vampire or not?”

“Well, you don’t have human blood, that is true, but you don’t rely on human blood to survive, do you?”

“I do not.”

Carmilla raised her hands as if to prove her point. Grinning in earnest, she rose from the table and began preparing a meal. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Whatever you feel like making,” Nastya offered, running her finger along the painted lines of her teacup. “Do vampires die and get better or do they simply not die?”

“The former, as far as I know. See, there are a lot of different types of vampires. There were probably a few on Cyberia.”

“Carmilla, there could have been  _ unicorns _ on Cyberia and I would have been none the wiser.”

“I’m fairly certain I saw a unicorn there, actually.”

“Please tell me you’re just fucking with me.”

Carmilla shrugged and fished a few ingredients out of the cupboard. She eyed the package of instant coffee. Before she grabbed it, she flashed Nastya a conspiratorial grin.

“It is the middle of the night–or whatever we define as night in the middle of space! You’re never going to sleep if you drink that.”

“More proof that you are not a vampire, Nastya,” Carmilla clicked her tongue with faux admonishment. “We vampires are nocturnal, and I’ve seen you passed out with a hand pressed to Aurora’s panels as early as 9PM space time. That is simply not vampire behavior.”

“Hey!” Nastya exclaimed, her cheeks flushing silver as Carmilla brought up Aurora. 

Aurora flickered her lights in response. 

Nastya blushed deeper.

Shaking her head, as if to erase her embarrassment, Nastya turned back to Carmilla. “Maybe I am just another type of vampire, you said that there were several different types. 

“Just because you have inhuman blood and you’re immortal doesn't make you a vampire. In fact, surviving off the blood of another living being is one of the unifying characteristics of all vampires.”

“Yes, but vampires make other vampires, and you made me.”

Carmilla’s jaw tensed at Nastya’s statement. She knew that this train of discussion could quickly take a turn for the worse, and they had been having such a decent evening. Chuckling to lighten the mood, Carmilla opened the freezer. 

“Ice cream?” She offered brandishing a carton of some obscure flavor she picked up last time she was planetside.

“Yes, that sounds delicious.”

  
  



End file.
